Bad things happen to bad people
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: Percy is stuck at the Roman Camp, how will he react to his memory loss and new envoirment. What will happen when his past starts to haunt him in his dreams?
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

I don't own ANY of the characters in this fan fiction.

They all belong to Riordan.

This goes for the whole story because I don't want to put it at the top of every chapter. It bugs me.

_kthanxbye. :)_


	2. Chapter 1

Bad things happen to bad people…  
Bad things happen to bad people, that's what parents like to tell their kids when people get murdered on the telly. They say it and let their kids decide what they mean. Whether they a justifying the murder or whether they are saying that the person will be punished. It's one of those sentences that people just say for reassurance. It's not a lie, it's just an understatement of the truth. Yes, bad things happen to bad people. But bad things happen to good people just as often. And in some cases, bad things happen to good people much more than they do bad people. For example, Percy Jackson was definitely one of these people. He had decided this by 2 things that happened from the moment he had woken up in a dark wood in the middle of the night. 1. He didn't have a clue where, who and what he was, 2. He was surrounded by a bunch of evil looking kids that were holding spears to his head. One of the girls, a pretty, dark haired, asian looking girl with eyes the same colour as coffee grabbed Percy by the scuff of his t-shirt and dragged him to a standing position. Percy noticed that on the bottom half of the girls forearm were some rather strange marks that seemed to be burned onto her skin. There was a mouse, SQRP and 12 lines. He glanced up at the girl, she was glaring at him, her face full of hatred. She pushed backwards and nearly sent him flying into a tree behind him,  
'who are you?' she demanded coming right up into his face. Oh dear. That wasn't good, Percy had no idea. He was going to have to say something,  
'uh?' he stuttered. Well, whoever he was, intelligence was probably not his strong point. The girl looked at him with distaste.  
'what have you done with Jason?' she asked, she could barely say his name. Her voice cracked when she did say it. Who was Jason? He knew someone called Jason?  
'uh… Sorry to ask but, who's Jason?' Percy asked. He thought it probably better to figure out who he was first, but he hadn't thought of that. Another girl, with light brown hair and hazel eyes came forward and pulled the other girl back away from Percy,  
'calm down Reyna. Jason's not here' she said to the other girl. Percy felt the need to say something,  
'um, Reyna?' he asked. Reyna turned and frowned at him. The brown haired girl gave him a look to warn him. He ignored her completely, 'where am I?' he asked, 'in fact, who am I?' Both girls raised their eyebrows at him,  
'Hazel, take him to the infirmary, I'll talk to him later,' Reyna said and walked off. Hazel walked up to Percy and smiled kindly, she was very pretty. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight and made her face almost glitter.  
'don't mind her' she told him. She took his hand and led him through the crowd and out of the woods.

Hazel kept hold of his hand all the way to the infirmary. He couldn't help thinking that this was wrong, and not just because He had only just met the girl. He just knew that he shouldn't be doing this. Hazel led him into the infirmary, a small white building that was offset from a couple of other buildings. The beds where all old looking, they were obviously used a lot, most of them looked pretty run down. Percy sighed and sat down on one of the beds. Hazel sat on the chair next to the bed. She frowned at the cloths that he was wearing. He realised that he didn't actually know what he was wearing. He looked down and saw that he was wearing an orange T-shirt with 'camp half blood' written on it, dark blue jeans and black converse trainers. He stared at the T-shirt with confusion. What the heck was camp half blood? Hazel caught him looking confused,  
'who are you?' she asked. He shrugged,  
'I know my names Percy if that helps' he said. She smiled slightly,  
'anything else?' she asked. Percy shook his head. Hazel sighed and looked around the room.  
'what's camp half blood?' He asked her. Hazel smiled, liked she had been waiting for him to ask that.  
'I don't know, do you know what a half blood is?'  
'half god and half mortal' Percy replied automatically. He did a double take, how had he known that? Hazel frowned at him slightly, 'I don't know where that came from' Percy told her quickly,  
'well, you were right,' she replied. She then headed out of the room leaving Percy wondering who the heck he was and what the heck he was doing here.

Percy dreamed that night. He had a feeling that he dreamed a lot. But not a dream quite like that one. He dreamed he was stood on a familiar beach but yet he didn't know where he was. The waves were crashing against the nearby rocks and the sand was soft under his bare feet. He turned around and was faced with a girl about 2 metres away from him. She had blonde hair that shone in the sun but had one gray streak running through that made his chest hurt like it brought back hidden memories, she had gray eyes the same colour of the sky. She noticed him and smiled slightly. His heart suddenly raced in his chest and he knew that this girl smiling was one of the best things in his world. The girl scrunched her nose up and pulled a cute face,  
'Hey Seaweed Brain' she called. It was strange because Percy had never been called that as far as he could remember but at the same time he felt like he'd heard those 2 words being uttered from her lips a thousand times. The scene changed, this scene was dusty and slightly blurred like it was a memory. The same girl was stood on the edge of pier thing, she was laughing, she was wearing the same T-shirt that he had been wearing and she had a navy blue Yankees cap on her head, which for some reason Percy found strange.  
'you're not getting away from me that easy' she muttered. The scene changed. It was still dusty though. He was stood in a room with painted green walls. In his hands was a weird horn thing. The girl was in front of him now, she was a lot younger, probably only about 12, and she didn't have a grey streak. She was smirking at him like he was a new specimen of fungi for her to examine. She pulled a face at him,  
'you drool in your sleep.' Percy's dream was then filled with tiny scenes if this girl, underwater with her, her sat next to him at a dinner table, her smiling at him through a window. His heart throbbed, he knew this girl, but at the same he didn't. It made his heart hurt. He searched every part of his mind, he just couldn't figure out who she was. Percy woke up in the bed panting. His forehead was beaded with sweat. He sat up slowly. He didn't know why it happened, but it did. Tears began rolling down his face. Big, wet, salty tears. He didn't know this girl, but he did. And whoever she was, she was sending the subconscious part of his mind crazy with pain and sadness. That was the day Percy decided. Bad things definitely happen to good people.

Percy tried to stop crying but he couldn't. He had no idea what was going on. He thought every cell in his brain was about to burst, he knew a tiny subconscious part of his mind knew what was going on. It was trying to tell him and it was breaking him in half.  
'you ok?' some one asked near him. He looked around him and for the first time noticed that he wasn't the only one in the infirmary. There was another guy. Percy now felt like a complete idiot, crying in front or some random guy that he didn't know. He wiped his eyes quickly, hoping that the other guy hadn't seen him.  
'um… Yeah' Percy replied. He guy pulled a face and leaned forward so he was in the light. The guy had red hair and really dark eyes, in the dim light they almost looked black. He studied Percy's face,  
'you're clearly not,' the guy told Percy. Percy smirked, he didn't know what to say, 'you the guy that's got the whole camp in a frenzy?' he asked. Percy looked at him confused the shrugged,  
'I don't know, maybe.'  
'you Percy?' he asked. Percy nodded, the guy raised his eyebrows, 'Reyna and Hazel have been spreading word about you. Nobody knows who you are.' Percy pulled a face and smirked again,  
'yeah, well, you're not the only one,' he admitted. The guy looked at him emotionlessly then stuck his hand out for Percy to shake,  
'Bobby, son of the messenger god,' he said. Percy took his hand and shook it. He wasn't a big fan of the people here so far but he figured being polite wouldn't hurt and plus he'd probably need a friend in here,  
'Percy,' he replied, 'son of…uh…not sure.' Bobby laughed,  
'yeah, well, I'm sure we'll find out.'  
'Did you say your dad was the messenger of the gods?' Percy asked. Bobby nodded cautiously,  
'what, like, Hermes?' Percy said. Bobby raised an eyebrow and him,  
'that's the Greek version. We call him Mercury,' he corrected. Percy nodded, he was still trying to work out how he knew who Hermes was. He didn't know anything about Greek mythology, or at least, he didn't think he did.  
'come on, we should go and join the others' bobby said getting up from the chair that had been sat on. Percy bit his lip, he was still pretty embarrassed about being caught crying. He decided to try and make amends,  
'uh Bobby' he said nervously, 'about what you saw before…' Bobby shushed him,  
'I won't say anything' he promised. Percy smiled gratefully at Bobby, 'I mean, it can't be easy bit knowing who you are. Especially when parts of past are trying to get out.' Percy's eyes widened, how the heck did Bobby know about that? He had said nothing of it,  
'how do you?' Percy asked. Bobby laughed,  
'well, you taught in your sleep, you kept mumbling about gray eyes, blonde hair. I didn't have a clue what you were dreaming about. But I guessed it was something to do with your past, something you missed.' Percy didn't say anything, he didn't really want to go into it. 'a girl?' Bobby asked. Percy sighed and nodded slightly,  
'I don't know who she is' Percy admitted,  
'then why did you cry over her?' Bobby asked. Percy didn't think he meant it to sound as judging as it came out so He decided to answer truthfully,  
'whoever she is, whoever she is in my past. I know she's the most important thing in my life.'

Bobby didn't say anything else about it. He led Percy to one of the other buildings which seemed to be the dining building. They walked inside. Percy gawped like an idiot at everything around him, the room was made completely of white stone,and the floor was made out of black and white marble. It was truly beautiful. Bobby laughed when he saw Percy's face so Percy scowled at him.  
'where do I sit?' Percy asked as he watched kids of all ages come into the room and sit at their tables which they clearly sat at all the time. Bobby shrugged,  
'it depends on your parent, but we don't know yours so you'll have to sit with Lupa at the end table,  
'Lupa?' Percy asked. Bobby sighed,  
'please tell me you've met Lupa?' he asked. Percy shook his head,  
'who the heck are you!' Bobby cried with despair. He then pointed down the room to a White wolf that was sat in the very end table, 'that's Lupa.' Percy stared at Lupa, she was definitely a beautiful wolf but she had a kind of human like look in her eyes that told you she was not to be messed with and that she was the boss, or teacher in this case. Bobby led me over to her,  
'Lupa, this is Percy' he said. Lupa gave Percy this weird look, like she knew exactly who he was, but just didn't want to admit it.  
'Well you can sit here with me Percy, since we do not know your parent' she said. Okay, she talked, that was freaky. He kind of knew he'd seen weirder though so he sat down. Bobby waved to Percy and walked off to the Hermes, sorry Mercury, table.  
'WHERE IS HE!' Someone yelled charging into the dining room. It was Reyna, and she didn't look happy. She caught sight of him and raced over. Percy sighed. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up, but she couldn't,  
'Get up!' she demanded. Percy ignored her and continued eating. She tugged and pulled but couldn't get him up. She kicked him in the shin, punched him in the arm, but he stayed still,  
'GET UP!' she screamed,  
'I will if you ask nicely.'  
'What?' Reyna looked a tad freaked out  
'Ask me to come with you. And I will' Percy repeated. She gave him a funny look. Then figured since nothing else had worked.  
'Will you come with me?' she asked. He decided to let it slip that she hadn't said please and stood up, He picked an apple up off the table and casually towards the door. Reyna stared after Percy gob smacked  
'Are you coming or what?' he asked. She ran after him as he headed out of the door.


	3. Chapter 2

That thing that we call fate is an interesting thing. It makes everything up as it goes along and just messes everything up just to see what happens. Percy decided that fate was most definitely messing about with him. Reyna dragged him over to a bench next to a lake,

"Right, where is Jason?" she asked. Her voice caught slightly on the guys name. Percy wondered who she was to him,

"I have absolutely no idea who are going on about" he replied. She glared at him.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you're a stupid idiot?"

"Hey!" Percy protested. Reyna almost smiled,

"You can laugh you know" he reminded her. She smiled for real this time.

"No I can't, not until I find Jason" she told him.

"Who is he?" Percy asked,

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. My best friend" she replied. He smiled slightly,

"It must be really annoying not to know where he is" he said. Then, his stupid brain decided to send him a message,

'well duh!' someone said in brain. It was the girl he had seen in my dream. Percy gasped slightly. He suddenly saw her again, stood in front of him with a shield and knife in her hands. Her blonde hair curled down her shoulder in a ponytail and she was wearing a helmet. His breath caught in his throat and he doubled over,

"Are you okay?" Reyna asked placing her hand on Percy's back. He sat up shakily and nodded slowly,

"I will be" he promised,

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"Nothing really, just being haunted by some girl from my past." Reyna gave Percy a really funny look,

"Girlfriend?"

"Possibly. Possibly not. Whoever she is, she really is messing with my head. But I think she was doing that way before I forgot everything" he admitted. Reyna laughed.

"Well that's usually what girls do" She said. Percy chuckled,

"I don't think she's just any girl though." Reyna didn't say anything for a while.

"That was a really cute thing to say" she told him. He glanced at her, she was staring out into the space in front of her. "Anyway, will you help me find him?" she asked.

"Jason?"

"Yep. I have an idea where he might be!"

"Why would you want my help?" Percy asked. Reyna glared at him slightly,

"It's just odd, that exactly three days before you arrived i had a dream, of a way to find Jason. It was from Juno."

"Juno?" Percy asked,

"You know, Jupiter's wife" Reyna explained.  
"Jupiter, Zeus. Wife, the roman equivalent to Hera?" he asked. Reyna frowned at him and nodded slowly.

"How did you?"

"I don't know. It seems to be becoming a habit of mine" he admitted. "So anyhow, you think I might be connected somehow?" Reyna shrugged.

"It's definitely a possibility" she replied.

"Well, I don't know anything about this guy. And I don't even know myself yet-"

"Fine, I'll ask someone else."

"Let me finish!" Percy insisted. "I don't even know myself yet. But! Like you said, it might be connected, meaning that helping you might help me figure out who I am. And plus, he seems pretty important to you. And you haven't got a clue what's happened to him. And I guess, I know how it feels to not understand something." Percy paused, "So I'll help you." Reyna's face lit up and she flung herself onto Percy.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cried. Then she realised what she was doing and backed off. "Yeah. Thanks." And with that, she walked off. Leaving Percy still trying to regain balance from Reyna's flying tackle hug.

That night, Percy dreamed again. Again about the girl, but she was now accompanied by a boy, with curly brown hair and wearing a rasta cap. He was a goat from waist down. He was holding a cup of coffee. He dropped it when he noticed Percy.

'Percy?' he asked. Percy didn't know what to do. The girl was facing away from the 2 boys. She didn't seem to want to turn around.

'Annabeth. It's Percy!' the boy yelled. The girl, Annabeth, she waved her hand.

'Go away!' she cried. Percy could hear the quaver in her voice.

'Who are you?' he asked the boy. The girl sobbed slightly and the boy stared at Percy, his eyes full of pain.

'You don't remember me?' he asked. Percy's brain was suddenly filled with images of the boy. From the age of 12, to his age now. Him stealing and Annabeth's apple while they were messing about with it. Him grovelling on the floor in front of some 20 foot guy. Falling out of a tree. Drinking coffee. Wearing a wedding dress.

'You almost married a Cyclopes' Percy stated. He didn't know where it came from but he knew it was true. The boys eyes widened.

'PERCY!' he yelled running forwards and grabbing him on the shoulders. The girl spun around and raced towards them. 'You remember!' Percy didn't want to tell them he didn't.

'Percy?' the girl asked, 'Do you who I am?' Percy wanted to. More than anything.

'Annabeth.' It broke his heart that he only knew her name through the boy. She almost smiled. Then she realised why he knew her name and her face fell. She dropped her eyes to the floor in a desperate attempt not to let him see her cry. It didn't work. Percy saw the tear roll down her face and drip off her chin. He forced himself to wake up. He sat up in his bunk, still in the infirmary. He was panting and sweating.

"Well, well, well" someone said from the shadows. He looked towards the sound and a figure appeared in front of him. A women, old and hagged. She had one eye and one tooth. She was wearing a black cloak and her hair was white. But he knew he had seen her before. She was smiling slightly and her skin wrinkled were she smiled.

"Who are you?" Percy asked. The woman smiled,

"Oh, I think you know, son of- oh wait- you don't know yet!" she said. He realised she was mocking him.

"Tell me!" he demanded. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry dear boy, but I cannot do that" she said, "That would defy fate." Percy wanted to scream.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT FATE!" he yelled. The woman pulled a sad face and then sneered.

"Then I wonder how you got so far in life my boy" she said. And she began to walk back to the shadows where two other figures were waiting for her. They were also hunched over. The three woman disappeared. Yep. Percy hated that thing we call fate. And he was pretty sure it hated him too.

Percy sat in that bed silently until Hazel walked in the infirmary the next morning. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Uh… Are you ok?" she asked taking his hand.

"Don't" he said pulling his hand away quickly. Hazel looked hurt.

"Why?" she asked. "Have you got a girlfriend?" Percy frowned deeply at the floor.

"I don't know. It's complicated."

"So you do?"

"I didn't say that!" Percy protested. Hazel laughed at his expression.

"You didn't need to. It's obvious."

"Well, you're the only one it's obvious to" Percy said coldly and instantly felt bad as he turned over and faced the wall. "Sorry" he murmured after a couple of minutes of silence. He turned back around to face Hazel. She was still sat there, undaunted by his cold comment. She smiled at him.

"Doesn't matter. It can't be easy not remembering stuff" she said kindly. He didn't understand why she was being so nice to him.

"Who do you think I am?" Percy asked. She shrugged.

"I have no idea" she admitted. "I was thinking… But that can't be right."

"What?" Percy asked. She wouldn't tell him. No matter how much he pestered her. Hazel kept quiet.

"So, who's your parent?" Percy asked giving up on pestering Hazel.

"bacchus" she replied.

"Like Dionysus?" Percy asked. Hazel nodded. "I wonder if he remembers your name." Hazel turned and stared at him.

"What?"

"I have no idea" Percy said. His voice was scared. So was he. His brain was again, deciding to pop part of his past up out of nowhere and freak him out.

"You've met my dad?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said" Percy snapped. "But I don't know why I said it!" Hazel looked guilty.

"Sorry."

The two teenagers headed into the dining hall. Percy walked over to sit beside Lupa once again.

"Hey" he said as casually as he could manage.

"hello Percy" Lupa replied, "Figured out any of your past out yet?" Percy gulped.

"No." Lupa looked at him, her yellow eyes were suspicious.

"What is wrong boy?" she asked. Percy reluctantly recalled his experience with the old woman the night before. When he had finished Lupa simply looked away towards her meal.

"Let's hope we find out soon" she said weakly.

"Right." Percy turned back to his food. As they were eating Bobby came charging into the dining hall.

"WHERE IS HE?" he yelled. Percy sighed.

"Is it just me, or am I making a habit of this?" He asked. Lupa looked at him, bemused. Seeing Percy, Bobby charged over.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU FROM?" he screamed into Percy's face.

"I don't know. I have said this thousands of times" he said calmly. Well, as calmly as he could with a tall blonde guy towering over him like the hulk.

"Why have you been invading my dreams?" Bobby demanded. Percy was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Have. Invaded. My. Dreams. Do I have to spell it out?" Bobby repeated. Percy was confused. Actually, correct that to extremely confused.

"I was in your dream?" he asked. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

"Well… You were, fighting. With some sword. And you were swimming, underwater. And you could breathe underwater. And… You were, flying on a Pegasus. And, with some random chick."

"Some random chick?" Percy asked. He was quite sure who this 'random chick' was. But he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, blonde hair, grey eyes." Oh, what a shock.

"Okay. And by the way. I don't own a sword" Percy said. Then thought about it, "I don't think."

"You do" Bobby insisted. "Check your pockets!" So Percy did. All he found was a black ballpoint pen. "Uncap it" Bobby instructed. Percy was vaguely aware of the camp staring at them as he uncapped the pen. It transformed into a sword in his hands. It was bronze, with a blue wave pattern running up it. Percy shifted it in his hands slightly. It felt right there. He had no idea why. He had never seen the sword in his life. Well, what he could remember of it.

"Okay" Percy said slowly. "I do have a sword."


End file.
